cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween season
Halloween Season is a seasonal event in Cookie Clicker, that was added in the 1.039 update. The event was on during versions 1.039 - 1.0403 without a way to turn it off. The seasonal event upgrade was added in version 1.041. Since 1.0466 update Halloween season starts automatically and lasts from 24th to 31st of October (from 23rd to 30th of October for leap years). Halloween season will be activated by purchasing the Upgrade "Ghostly biscuit", which will launch it for 24 hours. The upgrade will be available after unlocking the "Season switcher", that unlocks by having 1,111 Heavenly chips and at least 10 trillion cookies baked in the current game, that let you trigger seasonal events at will, for a price. The upgrade is repeatable, but will get more expensive every time you buy it, like Elder Pledge. It will also cancel any other seasonal event that is on at the time you click it. When purchased, it will unlock the features of the Halloween update: Halloween-related cookie upgrades, and Halloween-Wrath Cookies (Also known as "Scary Cookies"). Halloween-related cookie upgrades are only available by popping Wrinklers, which means that at least the One Mind upgrade has to have been purchased and the Elder Pledge is not in effect. The wrath cookies appearance during the Halloween Day season: Upgrades List of known flavored cookies Upgrades that will be dropped from Wrinklers in Halloween season. Each cookie costs 444,444,444,444 (444.444 billion) cookies. Cookie Spawn Probabilities Exploding a Wrinkler after it has begun to feed on the big cookie has a 5% chance of unlocking 1 of the 7 Halloween-themed cookie upgrades. If you have the Spooky cookies achievement, it increases to 20% chance. However, if the particular upgrade chosen at random is already unlocked, it will not unlock a new one. So on each Wrinkler explosion, the actual chance of unlocking a new cookie type is equal to r \cdot \left(1-\frac{N}{7}\right) , where N is the number of upgrades already unlocked and r is the success rate (0.05 normally, 0.2 with "Spooky cookies", 0.145 with "Santa's bottomless bag", and 0.28 with both). The expected value of Wrinkler explosions needed to unlock all 7 Halloween cookie upgrades is 852, although "Santa's bottomless bag" and "Spooky cookies" drastically reduce this to 148. The 90th percentile without any upgrades is around 1500 wrinklers. (These values are so high because probability is not additive: you need 14 wrinklers to have a 50% chance of getting the first cookie (1 in 20), not 10. For instance, in two wrinklers, the probability of getting a drop in either (P(A or B)) is equal to P(A) + P(B) - P(A and B), or the probability of getting a cookie in each drop added together, minus the probability of getting cookies in both drops. Furthermore, if you only had a 50% chance of getting a cookie in each drop, you would only have a 0.78% chance of getting all 7 cookies in that number of wrinklers, because probability for each cookie is multiplicative.) A method to get all the cookie upgrades quickly is to wait for a few wrinklers to spawn, wait for an autosave ("Game Saved" popup), pop the wrinklers quickly, and - if no cookie upgrade appeared - quickly hit F5 to reload before the game is autosaved again - the wrinklers will be back and you can try popping them again. Another way, similiar to the first, is to open mulitple tabs with wrinklers, and pop the wrinklers on each tab until you get a cookie upgrade. Always leave one tab open with wrinklers, so if all the other tabs fail to give you a cookie upgrade, you can manually save on the tab that still has the wrinklers, and repeat the process. If ever you're able to get a Shiny Wrinkler, on popping, it will give you 10% more chances of getting a Halloween-Themed cookie on top of your final probability (santa's bottomless bag, spooky cookies...). It would work the same way as Santa's Bottomless Bag. Achievements List of known Achievements that will be unlocked eventually from the Halloween season. Trivia *The Halloween Season was first confirmed on Orteil's tumblr. *The Ghost cookies' text references the Ghostbusters theme song. *The Bat cookies' text references the movie Dark Knight. *The Eyeball cookies' text references a Friedrich Nietzsche quote. *The Spider cookies' text references the Spider-Man cartoon theme song, as well as containing a joke about the internet. Category:Seasons